Catch Me Solid
by Patrisha04
Summary: {Marching Band AU} Kirishima begins his freshman year out well. Everything is going great until he is put under the pressure of competitions. During this stressful time, an angry blonde boy catches his eye. Some feeling bubbles up inside him. What could this feeling be? How does the blonde feel? Kirishima is a 1st-year tenor/ quad drum player. Bakugou is a 1st-year Colorguard
1. Chapter 1

Day 1, period 7.

 **KIRISHIMA POV**

The hallways are crowded, and the only way to survive is to push your way through. I've passed about a million rooms. How do people navigate their way through this place? I glance at my map and then at the room numbers.

210

211

213

Finally, I made it to 214. My first band class of freshman year. The room wasn't very full, but everyone was chatting in a group. My heart began to pump faster thinking about having to make small talk with strangers. I slowly start to walk towards a group. Left foot, right foot, left, right... I stop. My heart won't calm down. I see my hands beginning to shake. Quickly, I start back peddling but found myself running into something. I turned around and found myself staring straight into piercing red eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I said, trying to make up for clumsiness. The red-eyed person was a tall ashen blonde. His face looked menacing, and his added narrow eyes only made that feature more alarming. He said nothing. We stood there in silence for a while, or what felt like a while. Soon, he swiftly moved around me ignoring what had happened. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd show up!" A voice from behind spoke. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. I faced a familiar pink hair, pink-faced girl. Mina! I suddenly felt relaxed and could slow my heart rate. Mina went to the same middle school as me. I guess I would call us friends, but we didn't spend a ton of time together.

"Hi," I replied, feeling a bit shy.

"What do you think of these uniforms?"

"They're okay. It's a pretty strict code. I wish we could wear normal clothes like we did last year."

"At least we don't have to pick an outfit for each day!"

I noticed someone just behind Mina. It was another blonde guy, but his hair had a black stripe through it. It reminds me of a lightning bolt. He had a grin on his face which put off a friendly aura. I saw he was looking at me. He raised a thumbs up towards me and laughed a little.

"Kirishima, this is Kaminari Denki. He's a percussionist like you." Mina said shoving Kaminari in front of her.

"Sup! You're Kirishima Eijiro, right?" Kaminari said, stepping a little closer to me.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

"There's something called a band list. It has everyone's names and instruments." He said, pointing to something behind me, and covering his mouth trying to contain his laughter. I turned and saw a sheet of paper hanging on the wall; the band list. He and Mina both laughed behind me. I can't help but worry that I'm being bullied.

The bell rang and everyone rushes to an open seat. I look around for somewhere to sit, seeing Mina and Kaminari sitting together. Kaminari noticed I was looking and patted an empty seat next to him. I walked over putting my bag down next to the chair and sitting down. Kaminari flashed a smile towards me before looking to the front of the room. The teacher began to introduce himself.

"I am Aizawa Shota. I will be your band instructor for the semester." Mr. Aizawa announced with no sense of emotion in his voice. He was a tall man with long black hair. His eyes looked almost bloodshot and there bags underneath them. He did not look like someone who would play, let alone instruct, music. Above all, the aura he put out was much different from any teacher I've had so far today. It was serious, fierce while being calm at the same time.

About 5 minutes had passed, and I had already lost focus. I was looking around the room, searching for something, yet I don't know what. All of the students were paying attention and their eyes were focused on the front of the room. It feels like something is missing. I continue to look around the room remembering an event that happened not too long ago. The scary guy isn't in here. He walked in, so where did he go? Was he in the wrong room?

I was knocked out of my daze when Kaminari tapped my shoulder. He handed me a note. It had a question written on it.

 _ **What percussion instrument do you play?**_

I took out a pencil and began to write my response.

 _ **Tenor**_.

 _ **Nice, I play snare.**_

We continued like this for the rest of the class. He'd write one question and I'd respond, or I would write and he'd respond. I learned a lot about Kaminari that class.

The bells rang and I collected my things. Mina, Kaminari and I walked out together, splitting up before heading to eighth period. I began to feel anxiety again. I was alone again, and I had to go to Algebra which sucks. Only then did I realize how long of a day I was going to have.

I sit down in eighth period and look around the room. I don't recognize anyone, again. The room in pretty small. There's a couple of posters with math information on them and lots of whiteboards. I lay my head down on the desk waiting to hear the bell. I hear my name called and sat straight up. We had to introduce ourselves; the teacher wanted to now facts about us. I hate having everyone's eyes on me. I told the teacher my name and what school I came from. I guess it was enough for her, so she let me sit down.

The bell rang and I practically raced out of the room. Band practice starts now and I can finally be around people I know. I race down the halls trying to avoid running into people, occasionally slowing down cause I'm lost. I walk into the room and spot Kaminari and Mina. I set my bag down by the door and make my way over to them. As I walk, I see someone in the corner of my eye; it was that guy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIRISHIMA POV**

 _It was that guy again._

My eyes followed him as he walked in. His face still contained a stern and menacing look. His eyes facing forward, only seeing what was in front of him. A black bookbag hung lazily over his right shoulder. There was something about him that was mesmerizing. It was as if the time came to a near halt. He moved swiftly through the area, walking towards a room in the back. I was knocked back to reality when someone began calling my name.

"Kirishima, you okay?"

I turned around facing Mina and Kaminari; I was sure I was already facing them, but I guess I turned around while watching the guy. Kaminari looked at me than behind me, then back to me. He had a questioning look across his face.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing really, but I guess it's a matter of 'who was I looking at?'" I replied.

Kaminari kept his eyes on me. I could tell what I said made no sense. I didn't want to have to explain myself. No doubt, I would sound like a creep if I told him, 'I was just watching this dude walk into a room.'

"The blonde right," Mina interrupted, moving her head between the two of us, "the guy you were looking at?"

"I wasn't looking at him! I don't even know who he is." I said, turning my head away from her. It was only more obvious that I was lying.

"Sure, you 'weren't looking at him', but how could you not know who he is?"

I shrugged. Was I supposed to know?

"Does the name Bakugou Katsuki sound familiar at all?" Mina said while getting pretty close to my face. I backed away a little.

"No, what's so great about him? He doesn't seem friendly."

"He's like the best of the best. He didn't even audition to get on the team! I'm no expert, but his work is amazing!"

"What instrument does he play?"

Mina stared at me blankly. I even got the same look from Kaminari. What is with these two? They erupted with laughter. What am I missing?

"He's in the Colorguard, dummy!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!?" I shouted a bit too loud. A few people were now looking my way. It was making me a little self-conscience. Kaminari was patting my back telling me how it was okay, but his laughter told me otherwise. I really do feel like an idiot now.

Mr. Aizawa called for everyone's attention. We all took our seats and listened intently. He stood next to a blonde guy with a large grin on his face. The guy was almost creepy. Aizawa began speaking, he told us about the year and how he is depending on us to work hard. I, of course, stopped paying attention. I could hear a few mumbles from the corner of the room. There was a small group of students sitting on the floor talking to each other. The mean guy- Bakugou, was sitting with them. He looked disinterested and wasn't talking to them. In fact, he was sitting a ways away from the rest of them. Maybe he's antisocial or has social anxiety? He may not know anyone and is lonely. I can talk to him later!

I noticed everyone was getting up and walking somewhere. I followed, jogging a little to catch up to Kaminari. We walked down to the field and were handed *coordinate sheets. I hate reading these. Battery got together and began finding our places. I was glad my first set was next to Kaminari. I looked up and saw Mina talking to a few people on the sideline. Lucky her, not having to march because she's in the *pit. This was going to be a long practice.

About an hour later we moved on to working in our sections. I walked over to the track with Kaminari. The guy who was with Aizawa earlier was waiting there. He threw up a hand and began waving at us.

"Yo! Time to get excited! I'm Hizashi Yamada, but you all can call me Mic. I am your battery director." The smiley guy, Mr. Mic, said. He was very energetic and loud. He constantly made hand gestures. He made us introduce ourselves and give random facts. Mic was beyond enthusiastic about anything we said. Once he felt we knew each other well enough, he wanted to hear what we worked on over the summer. We never met up during the summer, but we were given music for the first and second movement to learn. I've been practicing all summer.

We took turns presenting what we learned on our own. It was obvious who took their time to learn and who didn't care. I was beginning to get a little frustrated when two basses had no idea what they were supposed to play. I listened to each person intently, waiting to hear a solid rhythm. There was none to be found. Kaminari did pretty well. He had the first movement down, but it was choppy on the second. I was next, and I had been warming up my wrists for a while now. Mic gave taps on his drumsticks, acting like a metronome. The entire thing was muscle memory to me now. I breezed through it, listening for the taps to make sure I wasn't speeding. I finished and there were a few claps from my peers, but they did that for everyone. Kaminari gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture with a bright smile.

Mic dismissed us for a water break. I took my drums off, rubbing my shoulders from having to carry a 60-pound instrument. While picking up my water bottle, I could hear a distance clapping and counting. I turned around drinking my water. The guard was practicing to the side. A few of them were off drinking water and the others were practicing something independently. I saw something fly in the air. I look a bit more to the right of me and see their coach working with someone, Bakugou to be more exact.

I hear the coach count off, " 5 and 6, and dutdah dutdah dutdah lock and..." Bakugou held a rifle steadily. Just as the coach said lock, he moved his arms into an awkward position then quickly snapping his wrists and throwing one arm up and the other down. His eyes followed the now flying rifle. He muttered something, probably counts, to himself. The sight was breathtaking. Despite his demeanor, he looked calm, focused. Nothing mattered to him besides that toss. The rifle began to come down. He hadn't moved and I thought it would hit him. Suddenly, his arms snapped down and he caught it. He never even flinched. It was an extremely solid catch. I know nothing about this guy or this sport, but it was all so amazing. He stood strong exhaling before setting down the rifle to take a break. I wish he had thrown it again.

This is what Kirishima saw. (Just replace the girl with Bakugou.)

A few definitions to help my people out ;)

*Coordinate sheets - these are slips of paper that tell each person where to go. Example: Side 2: 4 steps behind front sideline, two steps inside 45. (Yes, these are very confusing/annoying)

*Pit- part of the marching band, but they stay stationary on the sideline usually because of the type of instruments. They usually need electricity, or too large to carry.

Lastly, the little counting thing before Bakugou tosses was just a way of counting instead of saying numbers.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I didn't proofread this one as much, but I hope it's acceptable.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the super late update. I've been busy with school and such. Please enjoy the new chapter!**

I was begining to feel tired. We've been practicing for two hours now, and I thought my legs would give out. Why do drums have to weigh this much! Why is the sun so dang hot! Thank God I'm not a wind instrument, or my lungs would have given out by now.

The drum major and band director called all of us together. He thanked us for our hard work on the first day and let us pack up after prayer. Finally, this day was over. I walked over to my water bottle and drained it. Using the last of my energy, I picked up my drums and attached them to the harness. I looked around for Kaminari and Mina, but they weren't in sight. Sighing, I made my way up the stadium stairs and headed back to the band room. I have never climbed stairs so slow.

After making it to the band room, I put my drums in my newly assigned locker. Strange that they call it a locker when it really looks like a narrow cage. I could lock myself in there if I wanted to. Though, I'd like to not get detention.

There was a tap on my right shoulder. I turned around and there stood Kaminari, as smiley as ever. His hair was a mess. A mixture of sweat and grime was smeared on his forehead. I get the sweat but the black grime was a little worrisome.

"Hey dude, you got a little... something," I said, gesturing to his forehead. He looked up, obviously not seeing anything on his face. He took his hand and wiped his forehead, then removing his hand and looking at it. He looked at the substance on his hand with a questioning face.

"I have no idea what the heck this is," Kaminari said, laughing a little.

"You should really go wash whatever that is off," I replied. He gave me a thumbs up and walked out of the room, probably to the bathroom. I was, as usual, alone again. I could never understand why being alone bothered me so much. I never really had many friends. Sure I had Mina, but she was just a classmate I got along with. We never hung out that much. Everyone else here seemed to know other people. Well, everyone except Bakugou. I looked around the room to see where he was. It took a bit of searching, but eventually, my eyes landed on a certain red-eyed blonde alone in the corner. He was leaning against the wall with his bag thrown over his shoulder. He had also put on a hooded jacket instead of just his tank from practice. My feet began to walk towards him on their own. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of him. Even just standing there, he was menacing. Why am I over here?

His eyes suddenly flicked towards me. They were staring straight into my eyes. Talk about direct eye contact. It felt like he was staring into my soul. I began to feel a little intimidated by this guy. He sighed.

"The hell are you standing there for, shitty hair," Bakugou said. His voice was kinda deep. He sounded annoyed as hell. Well, I was standing here now and he has talked to me, so I kinda have to reply.

"H-Hi! My name's Kirishima Eijirou," I replied, reaching my hand out for some sort of handshake. He only stared at me, not saying a word. Why is he doing that? Why are his eyes so hard to read? Does he hate me or is he just tired? I'm usually good at reading how people feel based on their eyes. This guy, Bakugou, is different. It's like he is trying to block everything out.

"I heard you were a super talented Guard member. Bakugou Katsuki right?"

"...yeah, what about it," he finally responded. His tone was defensive. What's up with this guy? Why do I care what he thinks of me anyway?

"I was just wondering. You seem like a pretty cool guy! I saw you doing tosses on the field. They were amazing! You have some awesome skills," I said. What am I even saying? Suddenly, he stood up straight, taking a step closer. I stiffened up. What is he doing? His chin raised in the air. His red eyes looked me up and down. They soon aligned with my eyes again. I couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes.

"Tch-," Bakugou made a sound before walking around me. I finally gained the ability to breathe again. I leaned over grabbing my chest, trying to catch my breath. Maybe he's not antisocial; he just doesn't like interaction. However, his tone and actions weren't what took over my mind. His eyes. I've never seen anything as magnificent as his. But I was confused. The last few glances he gave me; I read his eyes. Sure he's got a mean tone and menacing features, but he has such an amazing talent. You'd think he's got almost everything going for him...

How come his eyes were so sad. He looked like he was suffering. Almost like he was yearning for _something,_ but what? His eyes were full of sorrow, loneliness, frustration, anger, and suffering. What happened to Bakugou?

Why was Bakugou Katsuki in so much pain?

I want to help him...

I will help him

 **Hi everyone. I know it's been way too long. I'll try to be more proactive and publish more. I may post the next chapter today to make up for time. Sorry for my absence. Thank you all for supporting my book.**


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hello everyone! I know I have been the absolute WORST at updating this story. Soooo I have an idea. I'm better at acting out these stories I make and I thought I might move this story to TikTok.

I, myself do cosplay. If this idea goes through, I would be opening up auditions for characters. Rules and such are yet to be determined. This could be a fun and interactive project that I could have fans part of.

If y'all are interested please let me know in the comments or on my TikTok kam_cosplay. I am a color guard member myself and I also cosplay Baku. I feel with enough thought anything is possible and that this could be lots of fun.

Stories are easier for me when I don't have to write tons of filler. I know the beginning, conflict, resolution, and end of my stories but never what's in between so this would be a much easier way to get my ideas out and be able to actually finish the story.

Right now I'm only in the idea phase of this project but if I could get feedback from you guys that would be great. Hopefully, I'll be posting information on my TikTok as well.

Thank you for the support on this story even when it was silent. I hope to hear from you and see where this project goes.

-The author, Kam/Patrisha


End file.
